1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which generates vibration in response to a touch operation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic devices having a touch screen panel (hereinafter also referred to as “touch panel”) disposed on a display screen, techniques of enhancing the user operability are known which involve vibrating the touch screen panel to provide a tactile sensation for the user.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-181365 discloses a portable device having a vibration element attached to a housing.
In the portable device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-181365, the vibration element merely vibrates, and no special change is introduced in the vibration which is felt by a user performing a touch operation.